


Splinter

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Adam has his uses after all, and Dean starts to warm up to the little brother he's still getting used to having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

“ _Sonovabitch_ ” Dean hissed, as he prodded in vain at the sliver of wood embedded into the palm of his hand.  ”I can help…” A voice called out hesitantly from somewhere behind him, and he glanced up into the grime coated mirror, vaguely making out the reflection of his youngest brother.

“S’fine Adam. Go see if Sammy needs any help with research or something.” he grumbled, giving another involuntary hiss of pain as he tried to remove the splinter again. “They don’t make stakes like they used to…”

The Milligan boy frowned, and took a step forward into the small bathroom, speaking a bit more purposefully this time. “Dean, let me see” he extended his hand for his brothers, before adding, “I was pre-med remember? I think you can trust me to remove a little splinter without crippling you for life or something..” He half smiled as the eldest Winchester snorted and reluctantly held out his hand. 

“Alright, have at it, Doc.”

Adam gingerly took his brothers hand between his own and looked the injury over, the corners of his lips turning downward into a slight frown after a moment. “That splinters in there pretty deep..”

“That your professional diagnosis?”

The younger male rolled his eyes and held out one of his hands “Hand me the tweezers”

Dean quirked an eyebrow “What do you need tweezers for?”

Adam looked up at that, meeting his brothers gaze. “To get the splinter out.”

The older Winchesters brows only furrowed together in confusion. “Can’t you just use your fingers?”

Adam gave him a disbelieving look, before letting go of his hand and kneeling down to rummage through the sink-cupboard for their first aid kit. “Tweezers are more sanitary Dean—it’s a wonder you and Sam haven’t gotten some kind of infection yet if  _that’s_  how you’ve been getting things out…” 

The older Winchester simply rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, lucky we’ve got you then, huh kid.”

The Milligan boy paused his rummaging in order to look over at his brother—while Sam had been quick to welcome him into the family and often said how nice it was to have him around,  _this_  was the first time that Dean had really expressed any kind of thankfulness over Adam’s presence. 

He nodded in agreement after a moment, a smile making it’s way across his lips, as he returned to his searching. “Yeah. I mean I’d hate to see you have to amputate a leg or something…You’d be  _awful_  at it.”

“Just shut up and get this freakin’ splinter out already..”


End file.
